


Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 03.

by sturidge



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [3]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge





	Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 03.

"I never though Leo was into..." Piper said, snuggling at Jason's side, in a less-than-subtly manner. It was Piper, after all. "Do you think he is?"

"What if he is? Doesn't make any difference", Jason shrugged, watching as Nico put his book aside and getting ready to leave the hull. Before he reached the door for the inside, he made a head-nod for Leo, towards the door. With much less stealth, Leo let the control of the Argo II, trotting behind the son of Hades.

"It was just... surprising, that's all", Piper tried to smile it out. Truth is, she wasn't uncomfortable with homosexuality, bisexuality or whatever other -ality that was going on between Nico and Leo; she'd seen her good share of guys stealing kisses on the strawberry fields since she arrived at the Camp Half-Blood and just two months before, she'd help set up Mitchell with that cute guy from the Iris cabin. Butch or whatever was his name.

Still, she never thought Leo was a "lads' man" - she even thought he'd get it on with Hazel! But there he was, sneaking behind everyone's back with Nico, to do whatever it was couples did (Jason wasn't ready to take that step yet, even she insisted in going to the stables, like Annabeth and Percy did). It almost left her a bit hurt; if she weren't so helplessly in love with Jason, Leo would be her next best thing.

OK, not the next; there was always Percy, if it wasn't for Annabeth. Maybe the fourth of fifth.

Jason dropped the subject quickly after that, going back to his crossroads. He wasn't very good at them, but it was a good way of keeping himself abstracted from everyone else's problems - besides, it was fun, especially now that Annabeth wasn't over his shoulder, correcting every grammar mistake he made.

But considering her fate, he wished she was.

Piper managed to stay in silence for about twenty minutes, before she noticed Hazel kissing Frank and also leaving her spot on the hull of the ship. She thought there would be something between Hazel and Leo, considering the whole Sammy thing (and Hazel almost being his great-grandmother), but now Leo was doing her half-brother. How awkward is that?

"Do you think she knows?" Piper asked, pinning Jason. "Hazel, about them. Do you think she knows?"

Jason was about to answer that if she didn't, she was probably blind, but the answer came before he could open his mouth: there was a screaming, things breaking and Nico and Leo came tumbling on their own feet, bare-assed, while Hazel screamed "what the hell do you think you are doing IN MY BED???"

"Hey, we were just trying to innovate a bit!" Leo said, shrugging. "There is not much space in this ship, y'know! And it was your hermano's idea!"

"I think she does, now", Jason smiled when he saw Piper's jaw-dropped face, going back to his crossroads and letting the fight unfold itself.


End file.
